Sacrifices
by yeong-wonhan gang
Summary: Rian never expected to end up fighting for her life on a battlefield. Nor did she expect to befriend Captain Faramir. The Steward of Gondor's youngest son. But as a bond grows between them to what lengths will she go to keep him alive?
1. Chapter 1

The story is set during the books starting somewhere in Two Towers. I will be following a mix of the movie and books in terms of story. It begins a couple of days before Faramir leaves on the raid during which he meets Frodo and Sam. I apologize in advance if I twist Tolkien's story a little.

Chapter 1.

The sound of metal on metal was all he could hear.

Smoke and sweat all he could smell.

Blood and fear all he could taste.

The hilt of his sword all he could feel.

Death and despair all he could see.

Faramir parried the stroke of a huge orc before gutting the thing. He desperately cast a glance over his shoulder, his men were fighting bravely but for every orc they slew three rose to take its place. They were outnumbered and the soldiers were tiring, slowly but surely. "Fall back!" he screamed over the raucous sounds of battle. "Retreat to Osgiliath!" His men needed no convincing and in one wave turned and began to run for Osgiliaths gate. The words had hardly left his mouth when yet another foe attempted to slice him open. He brought his sword up to meet the foul orcish blade and as the two weapons met a great ringing sound filled the air. He felt the reverberations all the way up his arm, and realized that he to was tiring.

When his current enemy lay dead before him on the blood-soaked ground he turned himself to run towards the relative safety of Osgiliath. He could see no more men of Gondor on the field, at least none that still live, they were already back at the stronghold. He also found that to his horror when his back was turned his route to the city had been blocked by yet more orcs. He shook his head, readying himself for battle but his heart was heavy, for he saw no escape for himself.

Over and over he pulled his blade out of orcish bodies and more and more of the fell beasts appeared. His arm grew tired and his strikes weak as he was slowly driven away from the gates despite his best effort. Yet a small part of his heart rejoiced for it appeared that his men had made it to the safety of the ruined city. At least he had not failed them in that respect.

Just as all hope in Faramir's heart was lost and he resigned himself to his inevitable death and the fact that this battlefield would become his grave his back collided with something. He spun around on lighting fast swinging his sword at head level, expecting to meet and orcish warrior only to find something else entirely. A soldier of Gondor stood but a few feet away from him. His armor spattered with dirt and grime, blade dark with the blood of orcs but a man no less.

For a brief moment the two of them simply stared at each other, time frozen. Grey eye's met grey eye's and they felt joy at finding a friend surrounded by so many terrible foes. At that moment hope rekindled in Faramir's heart, for here was another of his kind, he was not alone. And maybe the two of them could survive this if they had each other. The moment was broken as a mace crashed down between the two of them, breaking the tenuous tie their crossed swords had created.

Faramir fought with a renewed vigor however. Now not only fighting for his own life but for the life of another. The life of the unknown man behind him. He faintly heard him shout "To the gate!" but did not waste breath replying. At one point as they slogged their way arduously towards Osgiliath Faramir witnessed the man fight. It was not the powerful assured fighting of one who'd been trained in the art of war like his brother Boromir, nor was it the gleeful hacks and swings of one who loved it. It was the desperate, ungainly fighting of one only seeking to survive. Yet despite the gracelessness of his strokes the man none the less had a way with the blade that suggested an innate talent. Certainly the soldier was holding his own as the growing pile of orcs he left behind him proved.

Then, to his surprise Faramir saw that they were nearing the gate. And a good thing to as his new found energy was beginning to fade and weariness was again hanging like weights on his arms and doubling the weight of his sword. At that moment a rain of arrows sprang forth from Osgiliath and Faramir felt joy fill his heart for he had not been abandoned by those inside. Miraculously, none of the falling arrows hit Faramir or the soldier instead felling several orcs around them and allowing the two men to spring forwards toward the gate.

The orcs, perhaps sensing a lost battle began to withdraw. Leaving them to finally relax and draw breath. Faramir heaved a gusty sigh, they would live to fight another day. He turned to clap the soldier on the shoulder and congratulate him only to see a not quite dead orc wrap a filthy hand around the mans ankle and drag him to the ground. The mans eye's bored straight into Faramir's as he fell and he saw the fear in them as the soldier let loose a strangely feminine cry of alarm ripped itself from his throat.

Adrenaline coursed through Faramir's body and quick as he could he impaled his sword through the orcs head. It spouted blood, twitched for a second before dieing, releasing the mans leg. With a sound of disgust Faramir twisted his sword from the orcs deformed head while reaching down to pull the man up. "Need a ha…" the words died in his throat, for as the soldier stood his helmet had fallen from his head to reveal a full head of flowing brown locks and the face of a woman.

Faramir stood in shock for a moment, mouth hanging open before he found his voice again. "You're a….a…" with a sigh the man-no woman finished his sentence for him. " A girl, yes. And I would understand if you would wish to send me away from Osgiliath. But-" and her voice began to rise defiantly " I have as much right as any of you men to defend my home! And I will NOT leave to slink back to Minas Tirith with my tail between my legs to do nothing but tend to the wounded and mend shirts and cower in fear when war comes simply because that is what is expected of me!" She was quite a sight when she finished, breathing hard, covered in blood with her hair flowing wild behind her. Faramir was almost feared of her. Then as if suddenly remembering who she was speaking to she looked abashedly at her feet. In a much quieter tone she began again "Captain, forgive me. I let my temper get the better of me." She looked up at him with her steel gray eyes. "But I do not take back what I have said."

"Nor should you!" Faramir exclaimed. "For you are right. Nor shall I attempt to send you back. Not that I think you would go." He added, smiling a little. Now it was the girls turn to stare at Faramir in surprise, obviously expecting more of a fight. Faramir continued "But I believe we should continue this conversation inside Ogiliath's gate. The orcs will not stay away forever." She started, remembering where they were. "Oh, of course! That would be wise, Captain Faramir." A slight smile creeping onto her lips. He banged on the door and it slowly swung open. He bowed slightly and gestured to the opening. "Ladies first." He said in a joking manner. "Why thank you, my lord." She said, stepping in. Faramir followed and the gate swung shut heavily behind them. And both their hearts felt a little lighter, for it was good to smile and find mirth surrounded by so much death and horror.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Every review is appreciated and constructive criticism is always great. If you notice and mistake or errors feel free to point them out. I have the next chapter written and hope to post it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As Faramir followed the woman inside he marveled at her courage. To leave the comfort and safety of her home and disguise her true self to come and do and do a job many men would wish to avoid. He was also slightly amazed she had survived this long. As she turned to him he noticed she had several injuries. A cut on her forehead dripped blood into her eyebrow and she had a nasty sword wound on her left arm.

As he examined her Faramir noticed several aches and pains of his own. An orc had landed a solid blow on his chest and though his mail had stopped it from entering flesh he was sure he had at least one broken rib. As this ran through his head he noticed she was saying something "Hmm?"

"I was just saying thank you…" she got out hesitantly. "What for?" he asked, bemused. "For killing that orc. The one that grabbed me." She said looking down again. "Your welcome. And… thank you. You very well saved me." He said in a more serious tone. She looked at him solemnly. "I couldn't just leave you there to fight alone and run away like a coward. I would never abandon anyone like that, especially not you captain…" And something in her gaze made Faramir shiver.

The moment was broken by a rough shout. "Captain Faramir! We'd thought you were dead for sure!" Faramir turned to see one of his higher ups running toward him. "When you did not arrive with the rest of the men I feared the worst!" the man said breathlessly. "And the worst would have been true if not for this brave soldier" at this Faramir clapped the woman on the shoulder. There was a quick intake of breath from the other man. "Captain, you do realize that that is…a…" "A woman? Yes, I am aware of her sex. Is there something the matter with this?" Faramir replied rather snappishly.

"It is just that-" the other man began tentatively. "It is not common to have a…woman fight in Gondor's battles." He finished. "Common or not this woman saved my life and I do not see why it matters if she is a man or a woman! The deed remains the same!" Now Faramir felt his ire began to rise and apperantly the other man saw it to for he nodded and said no more.

Now Faramir turned to the woman. "You should go to the healers. That cut is not nothing." He said gesturing to the wound on her arm. "As should you. I think you have broken a rib or two at least! Faramir stared at her in wonder. "And, pray tell, how did you know that?" she shrugged "It's the way you hold yourself. All hunched over, and because you move so carefully. Like you don't want anything bumping together." Faramir rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, aren't you the observant one!" She simply smirked at him. "We were going to the healers?"

After his ribs had been wrapped and his various smaller wounds cleaned and bandaged he went to search for the woman. Something about her interested him and was also quite good company in these grim times. He had just begun to look for her however when he was called away to a meeting of war. He pushed thoughts of her to the back of his mind and focused on the problem at hand.

One of his men, a broad shouldered soldier with a beard speckled with silver spoke "We need to know how orcs in these numbers are fording the river. These attacks are becoming more frequent and that last one almost claimed your life Captain Faramir!" Faramir nodded. "We cannot withstand many more of them. If they are building boats then I fear for Osgiliath." Murmers of assent echoed through the dim stone room.

"And I have more grave news." Another man spoke. "I have received news that large contingents of Southrons are marching along here." He said. Pointing to a path on the large map that lay on the table. "I have hear that they have Mumakil!" Now whispers of fear spread around the room, for Mumakil were difficult to fell and devastating in battle.

Faramir sensed that terror was spreading, infecting the minds of his soldiers. Breaking the last tenuous strands of their courage. "We are men of Gondor." He began. His voice commanding quiet and respect. "And ever have we stood tall against our foes. Though there may be many of them and few of us, we fight with courage and honor! We fight for our homes and our people! We will not fall before them like cowards! We will stand against our enemies and fight to the very last!" Throughout the speech Faramir's voice had risen in volume and power and the last were shouted. A roar of approval echoed through the room. Murmurs of "He's right! We will fight!" and "We'll not fall easy!" rippled through the crowd. Faramir nodded to himself. Happy that his speech had re-affirmed their faith, in Gondor, and in themselves.

The rest of the meeting was spent making plans. As Faramir left the crowded room he took a deep breath of cool air, happy to be free of the stuffiness of the room. It is night now, and as he looks up he see's the stars twinkling merrily and brightly at him from the dark sky. "Osgiliath, city of stars indeed." He thinks to himself. He vaguely wonders how they can seem so happy when the rest of the world is under so dark a shadow.

Faramir considers simply going to bed and resting, but something keeps him from sleep. He doesn't feel tired and there is something nagging at the back of his mind. Then, in a flash he remembers. The warrior woman. He still wishes to find her. He begins his search, wending his way through men around fires and on watch. He looks for a time but to no avail and begins to think it is a lost cause when a voice calls to him from the shadows. "Captain Faramir!"

He whirls in surprise and, tucked away in a corner sitting before a merry little fire is the very person he had been searching for. He smiles "There you are! I've been looking for you!" Now she looks confused. "Whatever for, Captain?" she asks him bemusedly. "You and I had an unfinished conversation as I recall." He replies cheekily. She smirks at him. "Ah yes, we couldn't finish before you were dragged away to perform your important captain-y business." He laughs out loud at this. "May I join you?" he questions. Gesturing to her fire. "Yes, of course!" she starts. "I seem to have forgotten my manners! Captain, please make yourself at home!"

Moving to sit down Faramir can't help but wince and let out a small groan as his ribs shift painfully. Hearing she looks at his now bandaged chest. "How are ribs feeling?" He sighs "Like somebody hit me with a mace…which I guess somebody did." She giggles and Faramir almost laughs to hear such a feminine and dainty noise coming from her mouth. "She is a girl, he thinks to himself."

"And how's your arm?" Faramir asks. She looks thoughtful for a moment "Like an orc stabbed me… which I guess they did." Faramir laughs at her re-use of his words and she smiles merrily at him. Then she turns and rummages behind her until she produces a hunk of bread and an apple. She tosses both to him and he catches them dexterously. Faramir looks down in confusion at the food and then back at her. She answers his questioning look "I can guess that you haven't eaten since we back have you." He shakes his no. Now that he holds food in his hand he realizes how hungry he has become. "Then eat!" she exclaims. Nodding to the food in his hands.

Faramir shakes his head at her. "I can't take your food. I'm sure you don't get enough as it is." She sighs "Look, you can't go around doing all the things a Captain needs to do if you pass out from hunger! So eat the food that's given to you before I have to tell you twice!" And then she adds, almost as an afterthought "…Captain Faramir"

He stares at her, shocked by her outspokenness for a few seconds. Though he shouldn't be surprised by now, he thinks to himself. Remembering her speech at the gate. Then, he begins to eat. Not wishing to incur her wrath. The bread is stale and the apple shriveled but they still taste delicious to him. The food is gone in a few minutes and for a long while they sit in a comfortable silence.

"You know, this is quite embarrassing but I still do not know your name." She looks startled again. "I didn't think you'd want it! Its Rian." He smiles "Rian. Its pretty. Mine's Fara-" he stops. "I guess you'd already know that wouldn't you." Silently Faramir curses himself. When had he become such a fool?!

Rian looks down to hide her laughter. "Yes Captain Faramir. I did already know that. All the men know your name." When Rian looked at him again he had a more serious look on his face. Feeling the moment grow more somber, she quieted her mirth. "May I ask you something Rian, and will you answer me truthfully?" he said quietly. She nodded "Of course, Captain." He was silent for a moment. Then he spoke "Why do you fight?" Rian looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Faramir sighed softly. "I fight because it is expected of me. As the Steward of Gondor's son I am expected to lead Gondor's armies. Though let me tell you a secret" here leaned in conspiratorially and lowered his voice to a whisper " The second I could I would drop my sword and go back to my books and writings." Rian gasped and drew away. "I should never have guessed! For you are such a great warrior!"

Faramir laughed at her astonished expression. "Not many would! But I stray from my question. Why do you fight? You are a woman and this service is not required of you. You could sit safely at home and not risk yourself here on the battlefield." Rian sighed in her turn and looked at the starry night sky.

"I fight because I love my people. I fight because I love my country. I do not wish to sit at home doing nothing while others risk their lives for Gondor. I wish to do whatever I can, however little that maybe to help. So that if and when I die I die knowing that my life was not in vain." She stopped here, and Faramir believed she was done but she began again in a quieter voice. "And I fight… I fight because I am afraid. I am afraid that Gondor will fall. I am afraid of the day when our enemies burn and pillage and murder in our streets and cities. I would rather meet my end in battle then waiting terrified for it to come to me."

"And all those reasons are just as worthy as any man else's here, perhaps more worthy then most." She smiles gently and nods, seemingly abashed by his words. He looks at the sky, the moon is high above them and it must be nearing after midnight. "You should sleep." He says softly. "The battle is not yet won and we will need all our strength." She nods again. "Good night Captain Faramir…" he stands slowly, careful of his ribs. "And good night to you, Rian. Am I welcome at your fire again tomorrow?" he asks. She gapes at him. He actually wishes to spend more time with her. "Of course Captain Faramir! You are always welcome here!" he smiles softly at her fervor before turning. He hesitates however and looks back at her and softly, so softly she almost doesn't catch the words he says "I am afraid to, Rian." Before walking away.

Rian stares at his back as he departs and she finds herself thinking "There is a good man. There is a man I could follow."

* * *

Sorry about the lateness! I just got lazy and didn't post. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, all reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. And also since I forgot the disclaimer last time here it is, I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. The only thing thats mine is Rian.

Big thanks to Envie Rouge and Mizuokami!


End file.
